sstwlfandomcom-20200214-history
Asa Fear
Background Asa Fear is unique in that she technically appears in two separate series, Yellow Halogen and PuppetGAME. In both she is the daughter of the well respected Fear family, which is famous for having founded and managed its own town for many generations. Unknown to the general populace, she is also heiress to the title of queen of the sirens. A race of humanoid creatures that hide amongst the general human population feed on the brains of those they able to catch alone. In Yellow Halogen Asa is technically dead hours after her birth but continues to exist as a sort of alter ego for her younger sister Ness Fear. In PuppetGAME she is introduced first as Halogen and then as Asa. Whether she comes from an alternate timeline of Yellow Halogen where the real Asa never died, or she is just an another instance of Ness choosing to identify with her sister's name is unknown. Personality In Yellow Halogen, "Asa" is disgusted by the overall nature of her race and refused to hunt for herself as a child. This led to her not knowing how to hunt in her adolescence after her mother's death. She dislikes being referred to as a siren because she considers something that hunts and eats the brains of sentient life like humans to be nothing short of a monster. Regardless, she also feels obligated to start hunting humans by the time. The story begins because in order for her to change the sirens, she has to live long enough to bring about such change as a queen. This cannot be done unless she lives according to a proper siren diet. She regrets having to manipulate and torture John in the way she does, but also views it as necessary, often apologizing or asking him to forgive her before she moves on to the next phase of her plans. Lastly she appears to be easily flustered or panicked when something does not go the way she expects. For example her panic and genuine fear when John refuses to give in to his own hysteria like she intended. Fortunately for her, she is also highly intelligent and able to improvise. As shown when she immediately takes control of the situation back by paralyzingly him. In PuppetGAME, Halogen, as she is more often referred to, is radically different in personality from her original incarnation. She still uses high level vocabulary and likely does not use modern technology, but behaves much less sympathetically. She appears to have risen straight to the position of queen in her home dimension, constantly speaking down to the other contestant in a condescending tone, and making frequent use of her supposedly detested siren traits. Abilities and Experience Halogen as she typically prefers to be called has a multitude of unique traits and abilities that make her truly lethal to humans, but not necessarily intimidating to most of Liam's other monsters. Voice Mimicry As a siren she is able to perfectly copy any voice she has heard down to the he most exact of details. How much or little of the voice in question is irrelevant. Siren Toxins Halogen has no less than three different poisons that she is able to introduce to her victims at any given time. The first is stored in two hollow, extendable needles in her wrists, that makes the victim more susceptible to suggestion, and dulls their senses overall. The second is contained in her saliva, which if taken in by another organism slowly breaks down the brain and allows for her to devour it without fear of contracting cannibalistic diseases. When combined with the first poison, it also makes most targets unable to resist her commands. The final poison is contained in a wire like material that she is able to unravel and dispense from her arms. The material is thin and strong enough to break skin just by walking into it, and once the poison enters the blood stream in instantly paralyzed the victim. Shark skin Like a shark, her skin appears to be coated in fine protrusions, bearing the same venom as her wires. If someone grabs or otherwise brushes against her bare skin, they will find themselves lightly scraped and then paralyzed for a short period of time. Intelligence and fore planning She is able to come up with complex schemes that allow her to manipulate and control entire populations. She had a plan to not only neutralize a resistance of her own kind, but also unify and control the terrified human population of her town at the same time, all without revealing who or what she was. She is able to lay numerous traps to great effect. She was able to lure John into at least three traps, even when he suspected that she could not be trusted. In PuppetGAME she was also able to trick. Subject 12, an educated and highly intelligent bio-weapon, with no time to plan ahead. Trivia *In her debut series she constantly shifts between the identity of Asa and Halogen despite technically being neither. *Her name of Yellow Halogen comes from the coat brand she chooses to wear during her work. *She is heterochromic, having one blue eye and one yellow eye. *Her childhood was sheltered and largely inspired by the Victorian era, causing her to use dated speech, large words, and to be completely unaware of most modern technology and media. For example, being unaware that the fax machine was an obsolete method of communication and dressing in Victorian style as a disguise amongst typical teenagers. *Although a healthy siren lives about twice as long, she could and originally did, choose to live as a normal human and no one would ever discover her true identity. *She is the second PuppetGAME contestant to die on screen, and the only character who could be voted off to die in a prescripted story event. As a result much less is able to be discerned about her compared to the more in depth understanding that can be gained of the other contestants. *Her home dimension, designated as "YH", is an abbreviation and reference to her debut story. *Her original story, has an entire first season completed but has yet to see a second season delivering its resolution. Category:Characters Category:Yellow Halogen Category:PuppetGAME